The Return
by Amaya Murasaki
Summary: This is story i have been working on for the last 3 months.It is differnt than my others.I have grown more serious with.Remember it is still in progress,and please comment on,becuase with out the comments i don't know if the story is worth writing.
1. Chapter 1

The Return

Two male nin had been walking in the direction of Konanah. One was Kisame Hoshigaki, the other was was Itachi. Itachi was an Uchiha, one of the most power clans in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And he was one of the most powerful members. "I graduated the ninja academy when I was only eight years of age. Then I was an ANBU squad leader at the age of thirteen. Though after the death of my best friend Shisui Uchiha I was a bit darker, because every one thought I killed him. Except I did kill him, I went mad and decided to kill all those who hated me", Itachi was telling this to his Akatsuki partner Kisame Hoshigaki. Kisame looked at Itachi and said, "HA, Itachi you make me laugh you seem so…, sad as if you miss it all. Itachi you are an S-ranked criminal isn't that what you always dreamed of. And not to mention you part of the Akatsuki, a league of the most feared nin criminals in all the lands. So don't get all soft, Itachi." Itachi said nothing and just let the wind blow though his hair, which was not tied for the moment. The two were heading to the Village of Konanah. They were after some one, Tsunade, the Hokage. But the reason they were after was a bit different than an assignation, as any S-ranked criminal would do. The reason Itachi and Kisame were after her was to find Sasuke and Jiriaya. They were after Jiraiya because he was the nine tailed fox boy's trainer, and to get him they had to catch his trainer. For their first attempt to catch Naruto did not go so well. And they were after Saskue for the same reason, and Itachi had some unfinished business to take care of. Itachi was not going to let his little brother live another day this time. Kisame broke the silence, "Come Itachi, we shall move on with our mission." Itachi followed his partner with no words being said.

--

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the village two people were practicing. "Come on kid, if you ever want to be hokage you have to beat me and lest once. CUZ I AM THE TOAD SAGE AND ONE OF THE THREE SANNIN", this was said by an old man wearing torn up clothing. He looked in a battle condition. This old man was known as the one only Jiraiya, or the Pervy Sage as Naruto tends calls him. Then Jiraiya's opponent calls back, "Ha you think I am though now you pervy old sage you're so wrong. Take this SHADOW CLONE JUSTSU." As we all know that is Naruto's favorite technique, so that only means that Naruto and his trainer Jiraiya, were training. Naruto and all fifty-thousand of his clones charged at Jiraiya. Though this took a lot of Naruto's chakra and the clones would not last. Jiraiya kicked a few around then about half of them vanished. Naruto yelled, "Wow old man you sure can fight." Jiraiya soon yelled back, "then you should have seen me in my young days." Jiraiya took a minute to flash back. In his flash back he was a young gennin and he, Tsunade, and even his worst enemy Orochimaru were training. "Okay the three of you will get these two bells from me. The trick is you have till noon", this was said by Jriaya's old mentor the third hokage, Saratobi. Orochimaru glanced at his mentor, "is that the only catch, because it seems too easy for a ninja of my strengths." Saratobi laughed and said, "Oro, if there was another catch I would not tell, for that would give me no reason to give you this assignment." Tsunade turned to Saratobi and said, "so when do we start?" "Okay if you are ready to start raise you kunai." All three sannin held one up and soon they started. Jiraiya was done with his flash back and soon Naruto seemed to jump out of the sky. "TAKE THIS", Naruto had said this throwing a fist into Jiraiya. Jiraiya bearly dodged the blond nin's attack. Then Jiraiya sighed," Ok kid i think we should take a break for today, or there will be no tomorrow for us." Naruto was out of breath so he nodded and then threw himself on the ground. "Oh man am I tried," said Naruto slowly. Jiraiya stood above the young gennin. "Well we can't go to sleep all dirty and smelly like this. So I suggest that we go to the bath house and meet some ladies... I mean cleanse our bodies," Jiraiya said this stumbling on the fact that he said they were going to look for ladies. Naruto stared at Jiraiya for a moment then said, "I am not in the mood to go to the bath house. " Jiraiya understood, "So how bout tomorrow." Naruto didn't answer, but it was because he had fallen asleep. Jiraya was looking at the kid then picked him up and took him back to village for some rest.

--

Jiraiya had reached the village. He still had Naruto on his back you was super heavy to the pervy old sage. "Man and now we have to deal with these guard guys," Jiraiya said this very enthused, ya right! As soon as Jiraiya reached the gate he noticed that something was wrong. There we no guards on duty. "This is not a good sign," Jiraya was now very cautious. Then Jiraiya entered the village and put Naruto down. SLAP! "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR," said Naruto with a bit of anger in his voice. Jiraiya then clamped his hands on Naruto's mouth. "Hey if you wanna get killed then keep talking at the top of your lungs.Okay Naruto, there are no guards on duty. that means that either some rouge ninja is on the lose in the village or there is a big party at Tsunade's that we didn't get invited to," whispered the pervy old sage. Naruto picked himself up and felt his face were Jiraiya had slapped him. "Well to be honest I hope there is an enemy, because as you may know I have been training and becoming more fierce within every growing day," Naruto said this very modest. Jiraiya burst out laughing,"Ya as fierce as a small kitten." Naruto frowned at the comment. Then Jiraiya saw a figure pass behind Naruto. Then the person came out from behind the gate. A deep voice soon said," Jiraiya... don't be scared. I thought we were friends." Jiraiya replied,"Well if I knew who you were I would remember you. So show yourself!" The figure soon peered behind Naruto. Jiraiya did not like the feel of this person.Then a large kunei flew past the Sannin. Naruto soon knew that something wasn't righ here, so he sung his foot over to hit the enemy. Then the figure grabs Naruto's foot and Naruto falls to the ground.Jiraiya approaches Naruto was out cold. "Okay just because you knocked out the kid does not mean you will knock me out," Jiraiya said standing his guard. Then the figure said,"oh really now toad sage." Jiraiya knew he was not a threat to this nin. And soon the figure disappears, Jiraiya was wondering where he went. Then Jiraiya soon felt a deep exhale on his neck. Jiraiya's body was cold and he was shaking. Then the person said slowly,"Jiraiya would you like to know the name of your killer?" Jiraiya was frozen and he manged to still say,"sure why not."

Then the killer said remember this name and he whispered it in his ear...

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The Return 2

"Wow that was the best meal i've had all week," this was said by Izumo Kamizuki. Him and his partner were walking out of the local Ramen shop. Kotetsu Hagane had just bought them both a meal. "Well you better have enjoyed that meal becuse it costed me almost all my weekly savings," Kotetsu told Izumo. "Oh calm down I will buy next time," Izumo just said this because he wanted to be a good friend. Kotetsu then said,"Yah right that will be the day pigs learn to sprout wings and fly." Then Izumo got Kotetsu in a head lock and said,"Ya thats true." Then they remebered they promised Tsunade that they would take guard duty at the enterance to the village. "Hey we better get going to the gate or Tsunae will have our heads," choked Kotetsu. Izumo let his partner go and said,"well what are we waiting for!" Then the two took off.

Meanwhile on the other isde of the gate trouble fot Jiraiya had arised. Jiraiya swallows his pride then turns to face his assailant. It was Orochimaru! "What are you doing here, Orochimaru?!" "Ha ha, Jiraya I just came to see some old friends," said Orochimaru. Jiraiya stiffens and pulls out his kunai. "Don't give me that. I know you, Oruchimaru, and you wouldn't be here if there was something in it for you. Now answer my question. Why are you here and what do you want?" "Ok well since you ask...the Uchiha brother and his partner are looking for Sasuke. And I need that boy! So if he is dead i can't get my hands on the Uchiha Blood limit and I doubt that Itachi will be so kind as to let me experment with him once more," said Orochimaru. Jiraiya growls,"so, you're after Sasuke again. You don't want Itachi to have him." Jiraiya thought for a moment and realizes that this could be to his advantage. "Since we seem to have the same goal at the moment, we could try stopping them together, but I'm warning you - no funny business. The first time you try anything on me, the kid here, or Sasuke, we're enemies again. Got it?!" Orochimaru got out of Jiraiya's grip and put his sword to Jiraiya's throat. Then he said,"well what makes you think that we will work together. As soon as you get the chance you'll take Sasuke and try to kill me."Jiraya grabs his arm and throws him into a nearby wall. "You haven't changed a bit. Once again your power lust has clouded your judgment. At least if you choose to help me, you'll have a chance at taking Sasuke from me when its over, but if you choose to work alone, Itachi will surely get him." Jiraiya grins,"come now, Orochimaru, surely you realize that you neither of us has any chance of stopping both Itachi and Kisame by ourselves." His face becomes strern. "This is your only chance at getting what you want." Orochimaru put away his sword and thought a while. "Well thats true, okay Jiraiya I will work with you this one time." Then he laughed out loud and then smirked at the sage. "You know Jiraiya, Sasuke isn't the only one they are after," he said this in a tease of a voice. Jiraiya tenses and looks down at Naruto. "Yes, I know that Akatsuki is after Naruto too." He pauses for a moment. "And I must say that I'm surprised that you've never come after him." He eyes the serpent's son with suspicion."Well thier is plenty of time to experiment with Naruto," Oro then pauses and continued,"oh and I wanted to tell you that Itachi and Kisame are looking for you to! For you are the trainer of Naruto and so you'll do what ever it takes to keep the boy safe. So the only one safe here is me." Jiraiya laughes. "Don't kid yourself, Oro, you know the Itachi is capable of taking you out. That is why you want Sasuke so badly, so that you can possess the one thing that you need to defeat Itachi and defend yourself from Akatsuki. Am I correct?!!" Orochimaru stopped laughing and got serious,"yes your right. He is the reason I am no longer in the Akatsuki. Itachi is... Well never mind that Jiraiya." Orochimaru hated people to know he had a weakness. That made him seem like a cowarly immortal. Jiraiya grins and lowers his guard slightly. He didn't trust this two-faced demon one bit, but he also knew that he could never take Itachi and Kisame alone. With Naruto out of it, he need his former rival - at least for now. "Well, I guess that secures our pact for now. Now we need to get moving. Itachi isn't going to wait on us before he makes his move." Orochimaru nodded,"okay but were do you belive Itachi is?" Jiraiya forgot of this factor,"well I though you would know." Orochimaru eyes Jiraya and replies,"to be onest that was the reason i was after you." Jiraiya rolled his eyes and began to walk toward the village once more. "Ok well the we will have to ask someone who should know, ye Oro?"


End file.
